Drop the Guillotine
by hiraikoneko
Summary: Neko came to the DWMA to find a childhood friend who ran away and left her alone. But when she arrives, she is ordered to keep her identity hidden for as long as she can. Neko submitted to the order and now finds herself living a double life. But in both lives, both she and her meister Kitsune know that falls in second compared to their dreams of being and creating a Death Weapon!
1. 1 Cat and Fox

**Please****_ Review, I don't own anything except my OCs, like most of the people writing here._**

* * *

**1: Cat and Fox**

The sun was hot here in the desert, annoyingly so.

On the way out into this desolate place, I ran into another person who received a letter...really, I hadn't even started my trip out here when we met...he had slipped out of a window across the street from my house at the same time I had. His name was Kitsune.

Other than that, I knew nothing about him. I never really talked to anyone back home and he was one of the more popular people in my school...I barely ever attended the place, but thanks to my parents, I always got great marks.

The entire trip, I hadn't talked to him, unless he asked me a question that couldn't be answered with a shrug or the shake or nod of my head. he understood I wasn't one to talk, and I guess he wasn't either.

I found that a good thing.

Together, Kitsune and I looked up at Death city. This was the number one place for aspiring weapons and Miesters to go.

"So...why did you come?" I asked him, turning to look to him. He had black eyes and red-orange hair, like a fox...his parents named him adequately.

My parents...not so much. Neko, cat...There's nothing cat like about me...unless you count my silence...

When I was younger, I was completely different...I hugged people and smiled...chattered away...but now...I hate social activities...after my best friend in the whole world ran away...I lost that happy side of me.

Kitsune seemed surprised that I had asked him...since the whole time he was the one who talked...

"I want to help save people's lives and I want to see what its like to be connected with someone and have a bond like that."

I nodded, smiling ever so softly. This surprised him as well... "I'm looking for my friend...and I also want to help people...it must be amazing to be a death weapon as well."

"You're a weapon?"

I nodded slightly, "I'm a Guillotine Blade."

I can change into the blade from a guillotine, attached to a long chain so my technician can swing me around. I guess I'm an awkward weapon to use...but **he **had an easy enough time...back then...

When I was younger...my friend and I would take turns being the technician, since we were both weapons...

"Cool." Kitsune said, and I stiffened...I suddenly didn't feel like talking...

I walked into the city and headed straight for the biggest building I could see. It was an ugly building...too symmetrical if you ask me...things need to have a little bit of a difference...

But no...this place was extraordinarily odd besides that...three giant skulls occupied the middle, large, red spikes stuck out of the eyes and nose of the central skull and rather enormous candles protruded from the building as well, wax dripping from the lit wick that burned under the hot sun. Black towers rose up from the main part of the building and were topped with red roofs.

I glanced at Kitsune, "Well, here we are..." He said to me and I nodded before we once again fell silent. I climbed the steps, not bothering to count them...

Okay...I tried, but I soon lost interest...I just wondered if they were an even or odd number. We arrived at the door and I pushed it opened, holding it open for my fellow run-away.

Classes were going on so I moved as silently as I could. The sound of people chattering inside each room was a good change from the silence of the desert outside. We stopped when we saw a man rolling down the hall in a computer chair.

He rolled past us and I looked over, my head tilting as I caught sight of a giant screw sticking out of his head. There was also a cigarette in his mouth and it made me wonder if that was allowed in a school...

It was rather awkward, carrying our stuff through the school, but I knew that Lord Death had a place ready for me, so I was just waiting for the time when I could be taken there.

We arrived at the Shinigami's office and I took a tentive knock. We blinked, hearing a cheerful voice greet us and tell us to come in. Inside, i saw one of the strangest sights yet, but something told me that things would be like this all the time.

Inside, there was a long hall of guillotines leading to a circular area. I wasn't sure if there were any walls in this room, since it seemed to be surounded by a feild of crosses. Clouds drifted past in the clear blue sky.

There was a desk and a large mirror in the circular bit. As Kitsune and I walked down the hall, we finally saw Death himself.

I wasn't all that impressed...i had heard that he was a scarier person long ago...He was tall, and he had a skull-like mask covering his face. He wore black that covered him completely and trailed on the floor behind him in awkwardly pointy folds of fabric.

I stood in front of him and Kitsune came to stand beside me. "Death-sama?" I asked calmly.

"Well howdy kids!" I jumped back in shock. His voice was way to high pitched and cheerful for him. Kitsune cracked a grin at my reaction. I frowned at him ever so slightly before I looked back to Death. "Its great to see that you came!"

Kitsune grinned, "Wouldn't have missed it for the world...so when do I meet my partner!?"

Death was silent for a moment, "Well, we need to see if you and your partner have matching Soul-wave-lengths...and with the number of weapons available...Well, I want you two to try."

I blinked and looked at Kitsune and then I looked at Death. They both looked at me, waiting for my reaction. Although Death-sama wore a mask, I could tell he was trying to decide if I was going to scream and freak out or complain. I didn't blame him though...but he didn't know me.

"Eh? Sure. Might as well." And with that, I brought my hands together in front of me and pointed my arms towards Kitsune. They stretched out and darkened, turning into a black chain that wound once around his left hand which he had slightly held out. The rest of me glowed brightly as I shortened the chain, coming towards him, and soon, I was just a reflection on a blade hanging from the chain.

I expected a burning sensation but there wasn't. In fact, it seemed natural, almost as natural as when my childhood friend and I had played meister and weapon...it was just...right.

Death clapped his HUGE hands together and sighed approvingly, "Good, good, now you two can start classes first thing tomorrow! Feel free to wander around the academy for the next few hours and I'll call you back here when some students are free to lead you to the dorms."

As he spoke, I changed back into my human form and stretched my arms...it had been too long since I went into my weapon form...my parents found it weird, since neither of them were weapons...they wanted me to be more...normal I guess...they wanted a perfect daughter, who looked pretty and got good marks, who sang and danced like an angel...

A daughter who forgot people she didn't need to know...people they decided were no good.

My new partner and I nodded obediently. We both turned and headed for the doors, but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see a grave look on Death's mask...if that was possible.

"Neko, I would like to speak to you in private." As he said that, Kitsune got the message and left, leaving me in the office.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. Possible reasons flooded through my mind as I waited for his answer.

"I understand you have a very good childhood friend who attends this school, is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Dread settled in my gut and I fought against a wave of questions.

"I know you've missed him for the past few years, but I need you to keep who you are a secret from him."

I looked at him and for a minute I clenched my fists, air gathering in my lungs so I could shout at him, but I stopped and looked down. I shut my eyes for a moment before I nodded and my voice came out in an empty whisper, "Yes sir..."

"He's been having some trouble with his meister, she gets jealous quite easily, so I'm requesting you stay away from him...I'm sorry." A hand rested on my shoulder. "Its only until they get things all better."

I shook it off and looked up at him smiling a brilliant fake, closed-eye smile, "It's alright. I should had expected something like this...too many good things were happening...I-I hope they can get along better soon..."

I walked out before anything else could be said and made a B-Line for the front doors...I just wanted to be outside. I wasn't normally so emotional...But when it came to **him**...I just couldn't help it...

My best friend had ran away so he could go to the DWMA, he didn't want to be in his brother's shadow anymore...and he hadn't even bothered to ask me...I should have hated him, but I didn't...I understood how he felt...

Our families had always been close, but he and I were always pushed to be as good as his brother, I did my best to sing like an angel...And then when my friend left, my voice got weaker...everything about me got weaker...my parents were so disappointed in me...they pushed and pushed until I was sure I had broken...and when I did break...I fell completely silent and just obeyed...I sang like an angel...but there was no emotion in the words I sung. I studied to become what ever they wanted...

I wasn't me anymore...at least not until I got the letter...

I got suspended the same day I ran away...why?

Well...I got into a fist fight. Once again, why? Because the person I was fighting was bothering me. He said things about me and other people in our class, and I couldn't take it anymore...in the past, I used to have a temper and I used to defend people who were being picked on...

I guess that letter brought the good old me back!

I sat on the steps outside the school, leaning against a wall. I looked down at Deathcity and I found myself wondering what my parents were doing...probably disowning me. The sun was still high in the air, laughing his crazy...face off and I could see people in the streets heading from one point to another.

I looked up and away from the scene as I heard someone walk over. Kitsune sat down next to me and joined me in my silence. Of course, it didn't last long.

"Should I ask why you're crying or do you want me to shut up?" He had a concerned look on his face

I looked at him in surprise and my hand came to my cheek where I realized tears were trailing down. "You don't have to shut up...I was just told that I can't talk to the person I came here to meet again...But its alright...I've never been a lucky person...I'm usually smart enough to know when I'm stretching it too thin...I'll be able to talk to him eventually...but until then I can just do my best to become a Death Weapon...right?"

He smiled, "We'll both do our best."

I never know something that sounded so corny, especially from someone who was still a stranger to me, could sound so comforting. A small but real smile slipped across my face...maybe if I couldn't have my old friend back...I could make a new one...


	2. 2 Home

**Chapter Two: Home**

When we were called back to Death's office, hours must have passed, with out either of us noticing...we had just sat there, staring at the city. It was a total waste of time and rather depressing.

We weaved through the crowd and I couldn't help but search through them...looking for **him**. I thought I saw him, with a boy who had bright blue hair...but it had probably just been my imagination.

I shook my head as I followed after Kitsune. He had an easier time pushing through the masses of kids trying to get out of the building. And his hair was like a beacon...

I on the other hand...I-I'm not short...just...really not tall...or average...and my black hair blended with my black clothing and really, most people look right past me...the only thing odd would be my eyes...Large red eyes...and my canine teeth are slightly longer than most people's...

I used to get called a vampire a lot...

A hand gripped my arm and I looked up to see my partner, "If you don't keep up I'm going to lose you."

I looked at him blankly, "Its not like I'm going to get kidnapped in the hallway...its a school...full of trained fighters..."

"Yeah, but as your partner I have to look after you. And I can't do that if everyone here's taller than you." And with that he turned a corner and burst into Death's office without the courtesy to knock.

Inside, there was a boy who looked utterly disgusting. Right away, I couldn't see any difference at all on either side! Well...except for three wonderful white lines that ruined the entire symmetrical look. If there's one thing I hate the most, its perfection.

With him were two girls wearing cowboy hats.

One was shorter with short blond hair and she was wearing...shorts. She was sitting on the floor colouring in a colouring book.

The other girl was tall with long blond hair and she wore jeans. She seemed bored out of her mind. As I looked at the two I decided that they had to be sisters.

I looked back at the boy. On his tie there was a skull, much like the one on Death's face and on the school. He had striking golden eyes.

My gaze turned to Death-sama who stood by his mirror. Kitsune still had my sleeve and I sighed, tugging my arm gently. He didn't let go. And then I gave up.

"Ah~ good, you both found your way back!" Death said in that...that totally wrong voice of his, "These three will lead you to your new place! we ran out of dorms so we're putting you in an apartment near a pair of students who will be in your class!"

I nodded before the five of us left the office. The boy turned to us, "Death the Kid and its a pleasure to meet you."

"Liz." The tall blond said, offering a smile.

"AND I'M PATTY~!" The short one said in a bubbly voice with an expression that made me think of a cat...speaking of cats...I decided that if these people were in my class...I would have to hide who I was from them...if I didn't want **him** to figure me out.

"Hi! I'm Kitsune." My partner said with a friendly grin. I used the chance to free my sleeve.

My voice came out quietly as I fiddled with the gold bracelet on my left wrist, "I-I'm Cat...I-Its nice to met you...I hope we can be friends." And then I gave them a bright smile.

"Oh my god." I blinked when I heard Kid say that. He stared at me with an odd look, "Y-You're...symmetrical!" He said happily, looking me over again. I shifted awkwardly in my place and fiddled more urgently with the bracelet.

My appearance was symmetrical...my parents loved symmetry and it had been forced on me to be their image of perfect. The gold band was the only thing that wasn't symmetrical about me.

I sighed and edged behind my partner. Kitsune shook with silent laughter, "Cat, the weapon can't hide behind the technician. That would make having a weapon pointless."

I looked at him and frowned, "Yeah, but I'm not trying to protect you right now. Death-sama's son is right there. You're safe. So I don't have to worry about you're feeble technician body."

"Who are you calling feeble? Shorty?"

"I! I am not short." I protested, my face lighting up in embarrassment. He didn't have to out and say it! "Just...um...vertically challenged...?"

The two blondes giggled at us. I looked over at them questionably, "What?" Kitsune and I asked at the same time.

"You two get along well..." Liz said, "So, how long have you known each other?"

We looked at each and Kitsune spoke, "Well...we've been going to school for years, but she never really noticed me, and its pretty easy to forget she's in the room...so really, we met a few days ago."

They took his words in pretty easily. Our soul wavelengths were very compatible and it made it seem like we were good friends, despite the fact that I didn't know anything about him.

I shrugged before I stepped out from behind my technician, "S-so...um...where are we staying?"

The three looked at each other, before they nodded and the tall one, Liz spoke, "Alright, follow us...actually, your apartment won't be too far from the academy...and it's in the same building as our friends Maka and Soul...So you'll probably see us around."

Kitsune and I nodded before the five of us started walking. I straggled to the back and while no one was looking, I glared at the door leading to Death. He really was making this hard...

Our apartment was realitively large, with a living room, a bathroom a kitchen and two bedroom. The rooms were rather bland, but I had enough money saved pthat it would be easy to redecorate, as well as pay rent for a year...if we had to that is... We weren't really told much...

Mainly because when we came in, Death-sama's son passed out from how unsymmetrical it was, Patty started to torment him and Liz was busy trying to make her sister stop and wake up her technician. So basically, thet had too leave and we learnt nothing.

The laughing sun was setting and his lunar counterpart was raising up, blood pouring from his mouth.

I had plooped down on our plain brown couch and stared at the TV. We had been rather grateful for the fact that our new home was pre-furnished...

Kitsune sat down on the couch with his legs stretched out over mine. I looked at him blankly, although he didn't seem to notice.

We sat in an awkward silence and once again, I was the one who broke it...Silence wasn't something I liked...And I decided it would be best if we knew more about each other, considering the fact that our lives would rest in each other's hands. And we lived together. "S-so..." I stammered, not really knowing what to say. I fiddled with the edge of one of my sleeves.

"My favourite colour's red, I like pizza, I'll devour any kind of dessert, hate meatloaf and jello gives me the creeps. My goal in life is to become an actor, although I do like to write...I was born on Valentine's Day and most people describe me as a carefree idiot." He listed off a bunch of random things before he turned to me and grinned, "Anything else?"

I couldn't help the tiny traces of a smile that driftedd over my face, "Do you know h-how to cook?"

He blinked and looked at me, "No..."

"Okay...Take-Out it is." And with that I pushed his legs off of mine and searched for a phone book.

I could hear him laughing.

Yep...that was the one thing I could never grasp...cooking...


	3. 3 Introductions

**Chapter Three: Introductions**

"So...Who's this friend of yours...if you don't mind me asking?"

I blinked and frowned, "I'm sorry but, it doesn't matter. He might even recognize me instantly, I doubt you'll wait to long to find out anyways...so...just forget it."

Kitsune nodded, "Alright."

I smiled softly...he was a good guy. I took a bite of my pizza and sighed happily. We had managed to eat the entire box, although it had mostly been him. I wasn't used to fast food...my parents had always made food from expensive and fresh products...

I glanced at the clock wich hung on the wall and another sigh slipped past my lips. It was late...since we were starting our classes the next day, I decided it would be best to hit the hay.

"I think I'll go to bed now...Good night Kitsune..."

He looked at me in surprise before he nodded. "Seeya Neko."

I smiled and walked into the room we had decided would be mine. The walls were a pale blue and there was a large window that lit up the room with the crazy moon's light.

Our belongings had already beed delivered to our new home after we had accidently left them in Death-sama's office.

I had unpacked most of my things while we waited for the pizza, so I didn't need to search long for my PJ's in all their fluffiness. Once I was tucked in the small but heavenly comfortable bed, I turned to my bed side table and turned on the small radio, hoping my favourite channel still came in here in Death City.

**Welcome, Night Vale.**

I smiled contently, listening as the man on the radio spoke about some strange thing happening in the town of Night Vale.

* * *

When morning came, I rolled out of bed seconds before my alarm clock rang. I growled to myself as I pulled on another black, long-sleeved turtle neck and a pair of black skinny jeans. And then I tackled my evil black bed head. I left it down for the day once it was knot free.

The gold band on my wrist jingled merrily as I exited the room and looked around to see if there was anything for breakfast.

As I walked past my technician's room, I heard him snoring lightly and shook my head before I knocked on the door. There was no answer so I hit it harder until the door was shaking with every loud bang, but still, he didn't wake up.

With out anything else to do, I opened the door and walked in. Kitsune laid ontop of the covers, curled up. I was reminded instantly of a cat.

There was a blissful look on his face and his snoring was occasionally interupted by a gently and quiet murmer of nonsense.

I walked over and shook his shoulder, ignoring the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Um...Kitsune, you awake yet? Wake up~! Wake up...WAKE UP!" I hated raising my voice,...it hurt and it wasn't good for my throat anyways...it would damage my voice...

That and I just wasn't a loud person anymore...I was out of practice...

He only grumbled angry and unconciously hit my hand away. I narrowed my eyes before I grabbed that hand and yanked the taller boy off the bed where he tumbled to the floor.

He jolted awake and looked around in confusion before he noticed me, "Ah, morning Neko...when'd you get there...and how'd I get on the floor?"

"Hm? I don't know. You were like that when I came in...Now, you should get ready for school, we have to leave a bit early so we can buy breakfast..."

"Alright." He said, and as I left. I glanced at him over my shoulder and could have sworn there was an odd look on his face, but I only shrugged before closing the door behind me.

I looked around our apartment deep in thought. I planned to buy a bigger TV...and maybe a clearer radio...

My eyes lit up before I ran back into my room and grabbed my Ipod. Once the buds were firmly placed into my ears a peaceful sigh slipped past my lips...I sigh a lot...don't I?

The sound of a violin graced my ears in the first time in days...that reminded me...I needed to unburry my violin from the mound of luggage I still hadn't unpacked...there was still quite a bit...

I'd finish that after school...

Kitsune waltzed out of his room, with his hair a complete mess and what I was beginning to recognise as his usual grin in place, "Alright shorty, where're we eating?"

I narrowed my eyes and pulled the earbuds out, "I'm not short. And there's a bakery down the street. I thought we could just grab a muffin or something and then head up."

He ruffled my hair and nodded before he headed out. I quickly made sure my hair wasn't a total mess before putting the buds back in and followed after him.

We got out onto the street and headed for the small bakery. I looked up, hearing the sound of two people arguing and my eyes landed on our neighbors, a girl with pig tails and a boy with white hair.

I hurried my pace so I was walking beside my meister and tried to ignore their loud argument which over powered my music. I didn't really know what it was about though...

"PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT! YOU'RE SO UNCOOL!"

"YOU SO ARE A PEVERT!"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU!? SHE JUST CAME IN!"

"MAKA-CHOP!" I looked over to see the girl hit the boy over the head with a thick red book.

The male tumbled down the stairs and even Kitsune finally noticed. He walked over to the boy who was now on the street as the girl took her time walking.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...Stupid Maka..." The boy muttered taking the hand that Kitsune offered. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kitsune said, "Ushinatta Kitsune. Nice to meet ya." Someting told me he was going to start a conversation that would take a while and my stomach was not going to let me stick around. It grumbled furiously as I started walking away.

"Hey, Cat?! Where ya going?" Kitsune's voice made me stop and I slowly turned around. I was glad he caught on though...he called my Cat in public. It was a small change that I hoped would help hide me for a while. **He** knew me as Neko...

"I-I'm really hungry..." I said quietly, looking to the side. or more correctly, the bakery which was sooo close...

My stomach growled loudly. It was obvious he heard it. My partner chuckled and my cheeks turned red in embarassment.

"Well, just say hi, be polite."

I looked at him blankly before I walked over and looked up at the white haired boy. He had red eyes too...just like **Him**...

There was an awkward silence as my red eyes stared into his before finally I spoke, "Hello...I-I'm Yoruzuka Cat..."

"Cool. I'm Soul Eater." He gave me a lazy grin that showed off razor sharp teeth. I offered my own small smile.

The girl came down the stairs and held her own hand out, although I couldn't help but notice the way she stood slightly in between Soul and I, "And I'm Soul's technician, Maka Albarn."

We shook hands, but as we did, I felt as though she wasn't looking at me anymore, but more like...my soul. Her eyes seemed to widen for a split second before they returned to normal.

I shifted awkwardly before I scooted over to my partner. My stomach growled angrily again and I placed a hand on it.

Kitsune chuckled, "Well, we have to head off now."

I nodded and waved before we started for the bakery again. The other two kids looked at us before they waved and headed across the street where they turned and around a corner.

The moment we were inside, I headed for the glass desplay area, looking for the most filling thing I could find, that wasn't an entire cake or pie.

When I found what I wanted, which was a giant chocolate muffin I paid for it and waited for Kitsune to get his own food.

We ate as we walked, following the stream of students up the steps and into the academy. I was surprised when we ended up running into not only Maka and Soul but Death-sama's son and his weapons. There was another boy and a tall girl with them as well.

I didn't want to go over there, but Kitsune grabbed my arm and I found myself being dragged over to the group anyways. I stood slightly behind the orange haired giant...He was really tall for someone our age...it made us sort of ridiculous...

"Oh, hello Kitsune, Cat." Maka greeted us when she saw us, she looked rather surprised, "I didn't know you were students here..."

My partner waved happily, "Yeah, we only got here yesterday."

I nodded silently from behind him.

The blue haired boy looked at us before I heard him take in a large breath. I flinched, already knowing what was going to come. He looked like a loud person...

"HI! I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR~! YEAH!"

"And I'm his weapon Tsubaki..." The tall girl said in a quiet voice. There was such a contrast in between the two I was confused for a moment before I silently stepped out from behind my partner.

I gave her a soft smile while almost completely ignoring the boy. I really don't like loud people...

"I-I'm Yoruzuka Cat..."

"And I'm her Meister, Ushinatta Kitsune." My partner grinned, using my head as an arm rest. I twitched in annoyance.

It was like he was silently pointing out to everyone that I was short...!

I slippped his arm off my head and sidestepped out of his reach. Before any of us could say anything more, the sound of the bell ringing alerted us that it was time to go to class.

Death had told us the the kids in our building were in our class, so Kitsune and I followed them where we made our third introduction of the day.

I was honestly getting annoyed with telling people my name, but I covered up the annoyance and smiled shyly as we stood in front of the entire class.

"Alright class." My eyes were directed to the teacher and they widened a tiny amount when I realized he had been the guy that we saw roll down the hall the day before, "We have some new students today, be nice, get along and all that stuff."

Something told me he wasn't really the best person to be a teacher...

"Ushinatta Kitsune and this is my weapon Yoruzuka Cat." Kitsune said and I relaxed a little bit...he had saved me from saying it again...in front of so many people...

It was awkward introducing myself to all these people...they were paying me too much attention...

"Alright...yo two can take the seats by Tsubaki...Anyways, the subject of todays lesson will be...Dissection!"

The entire class groaned as we made our way to Tsubaki. I took the seat beside her and Kitsune plopped down next to me with an already bored expression.

* * *

**_Well, nothing really happened in this chapter...nothing big anyways._**

**_Please review and tell me what you think so far..._**


End file.
